


my car crash of a heart

by subbysuh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamory, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbysuh/pseuds/subbysuh
Summary: Johnny falls in love three times over the course of his college years, but he never really fell out of love with them. One night, on a drunken whim, he decides to confess, only for them to think he's joking.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104
Collections: Johnny Fic Fest: Round One





	my car crash of a heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my fic for the Johnny Fic Fest, my prompt was #JS01, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also thank you Nicole for being my wonderful Beta!

Johnny had always found it hard to fall in love. While everyone had their fair share of relationships throughout high school, Johnny focused on his volleyball career. The idea of dating always seemed appealing, but never enough for him to make an effort to pursue anyone. So when his best friend Taeyong found Johnny facedown on his bed after their first day of university, their freshman year ranting about how he's in love, he was shocked to say the least. 

Taeyong's face read shock and amusement as he watched the giant roll around on his bed, clutching his pompompurin plush to his chest. He plopped down onto his own bed, crossing his legs before speaking. "What? The ace of our volleyball team and lone wolf John Jun Suh in love?"

This made Johnny groan into the plushie before looking up at Taeyong with a pout, eyes narrowing into a glare, "That's not funny, Yongie!” His eyes widened agin, voice dropping to a soft whisper, “It's _Yuta!_ "

This prompted Taeyong to further widen his eyes in shock, "Yuta? You mean Yuta from middle school? The one who left to go back to Japan?" 

Johnny nodded his head and rolled onto his back, eyes focusing on the cracks and flaking paint on the ceiling. He was shocked too, seeing a familiar face sitting in his chemistry class, stunned him. His usual calm composure crumbling the moment he noticed his childhood friend. The Japanese male looked so different from how he looked four years ago, his hair dyed a bright red, his ears decorated in piercings; the only thing that didn't change was his dazzling smile. 

The entire lecture, Johnny found himself staring at Yuta's back, admiring the way the muscles flexed when he moved. It wasn't like he was _deliberately_ staring, his eyes just happened to keep falling back on his red hair and lean back.

It was Yuta who approached him first, the male catching him by the sleeve and pulling the much taller male into his embrace. A sense of comfort and warmth washed over his body as he melted into the hug, a soft smile playing at his lips.

"I missed you Johnny, it's so good to see you again," Yuta murmured into Johnny's shoulder. He pulled away to face Johnny, flashing him a dazzling smile. "You've gotten more handsome".

A blush tinted the apples of his cheeks upon hearing that, tightening his arms around the other, "So have you," he spoke gently, voice soft.

Yes, Johnny had finally fallen in love.

***

The second time Johnny fell in love happened during his part time job at the cafe near the university, during his junior year. It was the week of midterms, just a week before Christmas break. The rain was pouring heavily when the campus' sweetheart, Jaehyun stumbled into the cafe, soaking wet. His usual soft chocolate locks, now dripping with rain water and wavy. He could see the way the man was trembling slightly due to being drenched. Johnny was enchanted, eyes unable to look away from the gorgeous male as he ran a hand through his wet hair, shirt rising up to give Johnny a peek of his abs. 

Snapping out of his trance, Johnny grabbed a towel and brought it over to the man, handing it to him with a soft smile. 

"Thank you- Johnny, right?" he questioned, draping the towel over his head to dry his hair.

"How did you know?" Johnny asked, shocked that a man as loved as Jaehyun, knew who he was.

A beautiful laugh floated through the air, the cold atmosphere of the cafe immediately warming up, just like Johnny's heart. Jaehyun looked at him with amusement gleaming in his soft chocolate eyes.

"Of course I do, you're the ace of our university's volleyball team! Oh and because you have a name tag on."

Johnny stared at the younger male with a sheepish look on his face, rubbing the back of his neck. He could feel the heat rising on his cheeks. _Right..the nametag._

Jaehyun stared at the older's facial features for a moment before grinning, "Since you work here, do you do latte art?"

Nodding at the question he began to walk over to the cash register, “Would you like one?” he asked.

“Yes please, I’m freezing,” Jaehyun walked with Johnny, wrapping the towel around himself.

As he steamed the milk for the latte and made the espresso shots, the other watched Johnny with interest behind the glass. 

"So I assume you know my name, since you didn't ask for it," he spoke up suddenly, startling Johnny to where he almost messed up the panda bear he was creating.

Johnny blushed at that, "I'm sorry, yeah I already know your name, you're pretty famous around the campus too."

"Too? So you think you're famous on campus," Jaehyun mused, obviously teasing him. 

Johnny stuttered at that, fumbling over his words, "No- uh, that's not what I-" 

Jaehyun laughed at Johnny's embarrassment, smiling at him, "You're pretty cute".

Finishing the last touches of the latte art, Johnny handed it over to the other with a soft smile, "Thank you," he responded shyly.

Jaehyun's eyes sparkled with delight at the sight of the cute latte art. He thanked Johnny before carrying the cup over to the table by the window, sitting down.

Johnny spent the rest of that evening behind the counter, admiring Jaehyun from afar, taking in the little details of his body. He became enthralled by the way the younger would card his fingers through his silky hair and how the strands would fall perfectly back into place. Occasionally the sound of soft laughter would float through the air, filling Johnny's heart with warmth. 

Johnny wanted to hear that beautiful sound more. 

***

Later into his junior year as the temperature began to increase and the air felt humid, Johnny found himself at his favorite ice cream parlor with Taeyong. He had been moping around their shared apartment after finding out that Jaehyun and his ex Doyoung got back together again, so Taeyong decided it would be best to take him somewhere he enjoyed. He ordered two scoops of his favorite chocolate ice cream and was sitting across from Taeyong, scooping ice cream into his mouth when Yuta walked in and plopped down next to Johnny, immediately draping an arm around the other's shoulder. He leaned his body against Johnny’s, resting his head on his broad shoulders. Taeyong blinked a few times, unfazed by how attached Yuta was to Johnny. He just found it bizarre that Johnny doesn’t even blink at how close Yuta gets sometimes. 

“What’s got Johnny in a funk?” Yuta asked, taking a spoonful of Taeyong’s green tea ice cream and popping it into his mouth with a smile. 

Taeyong pouted at that, snatching the spoon back from Yuta, “Get your own ice cream, nerd,” he scolded, scooping some into his own mouth. “He’s moping about that freshmen that we met up with a few times, Jaehyun,” he informed, voice dropping down to a whisper. 

Johnny groaned at that, dropping his head into his arms, hiding his face from the other two. Taeyong watched the grin falter on Yuta’s face for a second before it was replaced with another smile. 

“He got back with his highschool sweetheart, apparently they were childhood friends who were joined at the hip,” Taeyong continued to whisper, not wanting the nearby college kids to overhear their conversation. “Johnny developed a fat crush on him after spending many evenings in his company at the cafe he part times at.”

Taeyong fought hard to cover the smirk threatening to appear on his face when he saw the way Yuta’s shoulders slumped a little. 

“Childhood friends? That must mean they really love each other,” Yuta spoke quietly mostly to himself, but Taeyong heard anyways. 

Yuta suddenly turned to Johnny’s slumped figure and hugged him tightly, “Aww, it’s okay Johnnnny, you have me! Besides, a handsome guy like yourself won’t have any trouble finding another cutie, I’m sure there are lots of students on our campus that have crushes on you”

Johnny could feel his heart race slightly at his words, his cheeks felt a bit warm so he sat up again with Yuta still hugging him and scooped another spoonful of now melting chocolate ice cream into his mouth. 

As this exchange was happening the bell at the door suddenly jingled, signalling more people had entered the establishment. Johnny watched as Taeyong’s eyes widened at the sight behind him and Yuta.

“What is it?” he asked, curious as to what caused him to be so shocked.

“Speaking of the devil,” Taeyong mumbled softly, causing Johnny to whip his head around to see what he was referring to.

Johnny was greeted with the sight of Jaehyun at the counter, ordering ice cream, his hair now dyed a soft pink. Next to him stood a male with brown hair, he had an arm wrapped securely around Jaehyun’s waist. He watched as Jaehyun laughed at something the male whispered into his ear. A pout settled on Johnny’s lips as he watched the two engage with one another. 

Suddenly Jaehyun noticed them and Johnny froze as he watched the male tug the sleeve of his boyfriend, gesturing towards their table. Taeyong shot him a look of sympathy before turning to smile at the two approaching. Johnny let out a little sigh as he prepared himself for this interaction. Yuta gave Johnny’s arm a little squeeze, flashing him a comforting smile. 

“Johnny, Yuta, Taeyong, it’s great to run into you guys like this!” Jaehyun greeted when he approached the table. “This is Doyoung, my boyfriend,” he introduced. 

Johnny froze for a moment, his eyes darting from Jaehyun’s physique to Doyoung’s soft features. He took in his bunny smile and reached out to shake his extended hand, which he noticed was very _very_ soft. 

“Doyoung, this is Johnny, the super attractive guy I was telling you about,” he spoke again, turning to look at his boyfriend.

Johnny almost choked on his ice cream upon hearing Jaehyun say that, he was about to interject and scold Jaehyun for calling him attractive around his boyfriend when he noticed Doyoung’s eyes on him, seemingly checking him out.

“You’re right Jae, he really is attractive,” Doyoung mused, agreeing with him with a smile.

Taeyong watched this exchange, taking in the way Johnny’s ears were turning red from how he was blushing and smiled with amusement.

Turns out Johnny actually had a class with Doyoung. Walking into his literature class, he was about to head to the back where he usually sits, when a familiar mop of soft brown hair, which Johnny _totally_ didn’t want to card his fingers through while he held his slim waist. Doyoung was talking to a few of his friends when Johnny caught his eye, the look on his face when he realized that he was in his lecture must have been pretty funny because he let out a small laugh. 

“Is there something on my face?” he asked, a teasing tone in his voice.  
Johnny felt heat rise to his cheeks, shaking his head before moving to walk to his set. However Doyoung stopped him from doing so, standing up to block his path.

He leaned in next to Johnny’s ear and whispered softly, “You know it’s not nice to check out other people’s boyfriends”.

His heart stopped upon hearing that and he pulled back abruptly, “Oh my god Doyoung I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-”

Doyoung cut him off with a laugh, before flashing him a bunny smile that had Johnny’s heart doing flips, “You’re so cute, no wonder Jaehyun likes you so much”  
He could his heart melt at that, the blush returning to the apples of his cheeks. 

Weeks later when Johnny burst into their shared room that Taeyong’s thoughts were confirmed. 

“Oh my god, Taeyong I’m a terrible person, how could I have a crush on three people? AT THE SAME TIME? And two of them are dating?” he whined, shoving his face into his pillows as he pounded the sheets underneath him with his fists. 

Watching Johnny for a few moments, Taeyong finally sat down gently onto the bed, setting a hand on Johnny’s back, rubbing it softly. 

“Hey, you’re not a terrible person for crushing on people okay? You don’t really get to choose who you fall for, your heart does that,” he spoke softly, still rubbing his back in an attempt to calm him down. 

“But- but Yongie! They’re dating already, I’m going to be a homewrecker! And what about Yuta? I really like him too. What if they all find out I have a crush on them? They’re going to be so disgusted by me,” Johnny whimpered quietly at the thought of his crushes being repulsed by him.

A heavy weight settled itself over Johnny’s heart as he ruminated over the thought. He could feel his eyes burn with the same sensation he would feel when he was about to cry. Johnny pulled his pompompurin plushie over to himself and clutched onto it.

“Johnny,” Taeyong spoke, a little sternly, “They won’t be disgusted by you, especially not Yuta, he’s known you for as long as I have, he will understand and even if he doesn’t he will try to. As for Jaehyun and Doyoung, I don’t think they’d have a problem with you having a crush on the both of them, I think the feeling is mutual.”  
Johnny peeked out to look at Taeyong, eyes wide, “There is no way Taeyong, they are so in love how could they like me back? You’re looking into this too much,” he spoke, sadness lacing into his voice as he buried his face back into his pillow. “And even if they did, what about Yuta? I like him equally as much,” his voice came out muffled due to the pillow, but Taeyong still heard him.

“So you want to date them all at the same time? Like, a polyamourous relationship?” 

This prompted Johnny to groan into his pillow, pounding his fists into the bed once more.

“And Yuta probably doesn’t even like me in that way in the first place! He looks like God sculpted him from the best gemstones in the world and glued him together with an angel’s tears and I just look like... your typical guy,” he ranted, flipping onto his back so that his eyes were glued to the glow in the dark stars that decorated their ceiling. 

“Are you serious right now, Suh?” Taeyong deadpanned, landing a slap on his bicep.

“Ouch! Yong, what the fuck?” Johnny snapped, flashing a glare at his best friend, “Of course I’m being serious, idiot”.

“You’re the idiot here, Johnny,” Taeyong replied, obviously exasperated with his statement, but he returned his voice to a gentle tone. “You’re super dense if you think Yuta doesn’t like you back. Do you see him clinging to anyone else the way he clings to you? I know you don’t notice but his eyes literally sparkle when he’s around you.”

“Once again Yong you’re reading into this too much...how could he see me that way?”

Taeyong sighed softly to himself, knowing that his attempts to convince Johnny would only fall flat. 

***

He never talks to them about his feelings.  
Which was fine with Johnny, he was satisfied just suffering in silence. He wasn’t expecting his feelings to be returned anyway, so why bother a happy couple and a godly deity? It’s not like he wasn’t satisfied with the amount of affection he receives from them. The butterflies that erupt in his stomach are actually pretty pleasant once he got used to the feeling.

Eventually snow flurries began to fall from the gray skies once more, bringing with it frigid wind and midterms, and Johnny found himself in his room, cramming for his upcoming tests, when his bedroom door flew open causing a loud band to sound, startling him. In came his younger brother Donghyuck, with his boyfriend, who just so happened to be Taeyong’s brother. 

“I’m trying to study for my finals teddy, can you bother me later?”

Donghyuck moved to sit on Johnny’s bed, pulling Mark down with him. 

“You need an intervention Johnny,” Mark suddenly speaks up, making no moves to leave the room.

Johnny set down his pen down, spinning around in his chair, “On what?”

“Your lovelife, John! And we,” Donghyuck spoke, gesturing to him and Mark, “are here to help!”

This prompted him to groan, he was not going to spill his heart to a pair of 19 year olds, that was the last thing he wanted to do when his chemistry midterm is tomorrow. 

He rubbed his hands on his face before looking at the two teenagers, “I do not need an intervention guys, I’m doing just fine.”

“Really hyung? Because from what Taeyong hyung told me, you look at Doyoung and Jaehyun hyung like a kicked puppy when they kiss,” Mark spoke, returning Johnny’s stare. 

“Oh my god, I don’t want to be a homewrecker! Besides, I like Yuta too!”

“Okay, well he’s single and obviously into you, so what’s stopping you from pursuing him?” Donghyuck questioned, picking up Johnny’s pompompurin plush and hugging him.  
“Hey! Keep your dirty hands off of my precious purin!” Johnny whined before dropping his voice down again, “Well, to answer you, Yuta doesn’t like me like that. He sees me like a brother”.

“Oh my god, Taeyong hyung wasn’t kidding. You really are dense,” Mark deadpanned.

Johnny rolled his eyes, turning back around to his studies, “If you’re done, please leave and go bother Taeyong, I really need to study”.

Donghyuck let out an exasperated sigh before leaning into Mark’s ears whispering something before tugging him up and exiting his bedroom. 

Johnny returned to his studies, thinking that was the end of it.

Until Friday rolled around and the two teenagers barged into his room, forcing him out of bed, telling him to get dressed; they were going to a small party hosted by their friend Jungwoo. 

Then they were at Jungwoo’s house, all nine of them there including Taeil, Jungwoo’s boyfriend. It’s been a while since the nine of them could gather like this, so Johnny felt pretty happy to see all his friends gathered in one place.

He should have seen the youngsters’ trick coming.

Everything was fine until Suh Donghyuck, his beloved brother who couldn’t stay out of his fucking love life, suggested they played a game of truth or dare. By now everyone had a few beers coursing through their veins, some of them were even a bit high from the blunts being passed around.

Johnny shot him a look that read, “dont you fucking dare,” but Donghyuck only smiled innocently and turned to Yuta. 

“Truth or dare Yuta hyung?” Donghyuck asked, leaning over the couch towards the red haired male. He was swaying a little -- he probably would have fallen over if it wasn’t for Mark holding onto him.

Yuta’s dewy skin glowed a soft pink, Johnny thought he looked ethereal. 

“I’ll go with truth Hyuckie,” he answered, taking a sip from his beer.

A little smirk appeared on his face and Johnny already fe  
els his heart dreading his question, “Do you have a crush? If so who?”  
Johnny could feel his blood boil, Donghyuck should know better than to put Yuta on the spot like that with such a personal question. Asking that question is going too far, this is putting Yuta in an uncomfortable position. Even Mark seemed shocked that Donghyuck would ask something like that. 

Johnny opened his mouth to say something -- but then snaps it shut when Yuta actually answers. 

Yuta’s eyes darted around the circle until they land on Johnny, Johnny didn’t notice, too busy glaring at his younger brother. 

“Yes, I actually do, but I think he likes someone already,” he heard Yuta say, voice sounding sad. 

“Well? Who is it hyung?” he heard Donghyuck push. 

“Suh Donghyuck-” Johnny began to scold when he heard Yuta again.  
“It’s Johnny,” and suddenly Johnny felt like he couldn’t breathe. He snaps his eyes over to Yuta and finds him smiling sheepishly at him. “This isn’t really how I wanted to confess to you..but yeah, Johnny, I’ve actually liked you for a long time”. 

Everyone was quiet, all eyes were on him, including Jaehyun and Doyoung’s. Johnny could feel the room spin a little so before he could even think of it any longer, his legs moved and he bolted out of the room, into the cold winter night where he immediately doubled over, emptying his stomach onto the grass. 

His throat burned as the bile traveled up his throat and Johnny felt like crying, out of relief or distress he could not tell. 

It was late now, almost midnight, the moon hung high in the sky. They had been at it for a while now, telling stories and jokes to catch up with one another. And Johnny had fun, he was able to ignore his feelings for the three males until Donghyuck made it so that it was impossible to ignore it any longer. 

The cold air felt nice against his fiery skin, it soothed him.

Suddenly he felt a hand rubbing up and down his back. 

“I’m sorry Johnny, I shouldn’t have thrown my feelings for you out there like that in front of everyone,” he heard Yuta’s soft voice whisper. “If you don’t return my feelings I understand.”

Johnny straightened to look at Yuta, he looked beautiful under the moonlight. 

“No, I like you too, for a while, actually,” he heard himself answer before he could stop his mouth. 

This seems to shock Yuta, because he looked at Johnny with surprise, “Then why did you run?”

“Because you were right, I do like someone else too and I’m in no position to accept your honest feelings when you’re not the only person I like,” Johnny looked away from him and toward the night sky. 

The stars were obscured by the city lights, but still it calmed Johnny as he waited to hear what Yuta has to say. 

“In truth that doesn’t really matter to me, I’m just happy to hear that you like me, I’m not opposed to being in an open relationship with you,” Yuta speaks up, a smile hinting on his lips. 

Johnny parted his lips, gaze returning to the male, “Yuta, no please, you deserve more than that..” 

“I don’t want better though, I just want you, whether it’s all of you or only a part of you”.

There was a long silence after that, neither of them speaking, Johnny just ruminated over what he wanted to say next.

It was Yuta who broke the silence again, “Johnny can I kiss you?”

“Um I literally just threw up..”

Yuta shrugged his shoulders slightly, “I don’t care, so can I?”

Johnny paused, before nodding softly. Yuta took a few steps towards him, reaching to touch his face softly, caressing it gently. Johnny leaned into the touch, he could feel his heart flip at the soft gaze Yuta was looking at him with. 

“You’re so handsome Johnny,” he whispered softly.

He could feel his cheeks heat up at that, “Says you...you literally look like you were sculpted from diamonds and angel tears”. 

That made Yuta laugh softly, his breath coming out in little puffs of clouds.

“Shut up Johnny,” and then they were kissing. It was a very gentle kiss, Yuta’s soft lips against his own slightly chapped lips. Yuta tasted like alcohol with a hint of strawberry, probably from the lollipop he was sucking on earlier.  
Their tongues danced with each other for a while, until Johnny felt breathless and pulled apart. Yuta rested his forehead against Johnny’s, a happy smile on his lips. 

***

They don’t bring the kiss up after the party, Yuta doesn’t push Johnny for anything, he just continued to interact with Johnny the way he used to before the party. Taeyong looks like he wants to ask about what happened at the party, but he never brings it up either. 

Johnny chose to ignore his brother’s text messages and calls, still pissed off at him for pulling something like that at the party. Mark tried to apologize on his behalf, but Johnny brushed him off, kind of mad at him too. 

Jaehyun and Doyoung continued to be lovey dovey as they always did, Johnny would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel a pang of jealousy and pain in his heart every time he watched them kiss from the corner of his eye. 

As they were packing to return home for the winter break, Taeyong walked across the room and grabbed Johnny’s shoulders. 

“Are you going to be okay Johnny? Be honest.” His gaze was intense, full of worry and concern. 

Johnny nodded his head, smiling at his best friend, “Don’t worry about me Yongie, I’ll be fine! Enjoy your time with your family and I’ll see you after break okay?”

Taeyong nodded his head reluctantly, letting go of his shoulders and returning to his side of the room to finish packing. 

With Taeyong, Donghyuck and Mark in tow, Johnny headed to the airport the next morning after bidding goodbye to all of their friends. 

Yuta took Johnny’s hand and squeezed it softly, “See you after break Johnny, I’ll miss you”. 

Johnny’s heart fluttered at that, saying that he’ll miss him too. Then it was Jaehyun who said goodbye to him next, he pulled the taller in until their bodies were flushed against each other. They swayed a little bit as Jaehyun held on for a little too long. 

“Don’t fall for any pretty girls while you’re in America, Johnny, or I’ll be devastated,” he teased, gripping his heart after they pulled apart. 

“Oh stop that Jae, you have Doyoung, it doesn’t matter if I do find a cutie back in America,” Johnny answered, a cheeky grin on his face. 

“Hey! Don’t break our hearts like that Johnny,” Doyoung huffed, crossing his arms as his lips jutted out into a pout. 

Taeyong watched this exchange from afar and rolled his eyes, Mark and Donghyuck were unbothered, exchanging soft kisses with each other. 

Johnny tugged Doyoung into a hug, “I’ll see you after break Doyoung”. 

Since Donghyuck will be spending the holidays with Mark’s family in Canada, Johnny will be flying home on his own. Taeyong seemed worried about this, but Donghyuck refused to fly home with Johnny. 

Before boarding his flight, Donghyuck tugged Johnny into a tight hug. 

“I’m sorry for doing that back at the party hyung, that wasn’t for me to do and I’ve reflected on my actions,” he spoke in a small voice, sounding guilty.

Johnny smiled, ruffling his brother’s hair, “I’m not mad anymore teddy, but don’t do anything like that again, okay?”

Donghyuck nodded his head and turned to leave, “Enjoy your time at home, tell mom and dad I said hi okay? Also tell Seulgi noona that I said she still owes me a new playstation”.

The elder laughed at that, “Enjoy your holidays with Mark, use protection,” he winked. 

“Will do hyung, now go board your flight!”

***

Back in Los Angeles, he was greeted by his parents with a warm hug and a delicious home cooked meal, which Johnny hadn’t had in a long time. Ever since he chose to stay in Korea when his family moved back to America, not wanting to move again after making so many friends, Johnny hadn’t spent that many Christmases at home.

Later that night when he was in his bed scrolling through social media he received a text from Jae, his friend from high school, who had also flown home for the holidays.

Jae: Hey bro, I heard you were in town, it’s been a while since we’ve chatted

Johnny: Yeah it has, haven’t seen you since highschool, what’s up?

Jae: Well, you remember Mark? 

Johnny: Tuan?

Jae: Yeah, him. So it turns out his family is crazy rich and he’s throwing a huge party tomorrow, you in?

Johnny read the message on his phone over a few times, debating whether or not he wanted to go. It’s been a while since he’s been to a big party, but at the same time he’d like to catch up with his high school friends. 

Jae: There will be free alcohol and weed Johnny~ 

As he was about to type, another message popped up one his screen and Johnny felt himself smile. who was he to turn down free booze and weed?

Johnny: I’ll be there Jae, thanks for the invite.

Later on, Jae texted him the address to Mark’s house. 

***

And that’s how Johnny found himself in a huge crowd of people he didn’t recognize. His silky black shirt clung to his skin as he maneuvered his way over to where Mark stood chatting with their group of friends from high school. Johnny could see Vernon, Joshua, Amber, Matthew, and Eric among the group. 

They talked about how life was in college, and about how they needed to talk more. Everything was going really well until the subject of Johnny's love life came up.

Matthew swung an arm around Johnny's shoulder and grinned, "Is our lone wolf Johnny still single? Or has he found a cutie to chase."

This prompted their small group of friends to laugh, but Johnny only let out an awkward laugh. 

"You know me guys..when will I find the time for a relationship?" 

Johnny felt his heart sink to his stomach as the three faces he wanted to forget while on this vacation surfaced to his mind. Grabbing a shot of hard liquor, he threw it down his throat in one go, letting the alcohol burn his throat. His friends laughed and cheered him on.

"Still drink like you used to huh John?"

He only smiled and took another shot, this one he was sure is tequila.

The night went by in a blur as shot after shot went down Johnny’s throat. Along with the blunts he smoked and half of an edible, Johnny was gone. His mind felt fuzzy as he swayed through the throng of people. He eventually made his way outside and called himself an Uber home. 

Stumbling his way up the driveway, Johnny unlocked his door and made it upstairs safely before he threw up in the bathroom toilet.

He felt like actual shit as he threw up. His parents and sister weren’t home since they went over to his aunt’s to celebrate something. Johnny leaned against the wall of his bathroom, making no attempt to move. Pulling his pen out from his pocket he took a big inhale, letting his lungs burn from the marijuana. God, his head felt like mush. 

He started laughing softly to himself as he pulled his phone out, thumbing across his contacts until he came across the ones he wanted. Through his drunken haze he typed out a message and sent it before trudging back to his bedroom where he knocked out until noon the next day. 

When he woke up a pang shot through his head, eliciting a groan from him as he gripped his head. He pulled his blanket over his head to shield himself from the blinding sunlight. He grabbed his ringing cell phone and picked up without looking at the caller ID.

“Hyung! What did you do?” came a loud voice which could only belong to Donghyuck.

That only made Johnny’s head throb harder, “Can you not be so loud teddy?”

“Are you hungover- oh, that makes a lot of sense..”

“What does? What are you talking about?” Johnny asked, groaning into his pillow.

“Check your messages hyung,” he answered, “call me if you need anything”.

After he hung up, Johnny unlocked his phone, lowering the brightness before opening his kaokao talk app.

Immediately his heart dropped to his stomach as he was greeted by the text messages he sent last night.

Jn: I hscea secrrt! Sshhhh ilike you! all therr off yoi. 

Jn: Like like yoi! Yuts so prwtty, jaehyin n doie too! My hwart foes pew pwe 

Yt: Uh Johnny are you drunk?

Jn: m not deink! m super soner

Dy: Johnny you like us?

Jn: Yws! soooooo mcuh.

Jh: I think we should talk about this tomorrow Johnny, okay?

Yt: Go to sleep for now 

Dy: I think he’s just fucking with us...I mean he is drunk 

Yt: I don’t think so? Maybe he really does?

Jh: I don’t know Yuta, I think he might just be drunk

Yt: Well I know he likes me, so maybe he’s just fucking with you two

Yt: I mean you are dating, so he probably doesn’t want to get in between you two

Johnny felt his heart break a little at Yuta’s last text message, what the fuck did he just do last night? Not only did he drunkenly text people, he confessed to all three of his crushes at the same time.

He gripped his pounding head as he dialed Taeyong’s number. 

“Yongie,” he whimpered as soon as his best friend picked up, “I fucked up”.

Taeyong immediately shushed him, “hey Johnny listen to me, it’s going to be okay”.

“No no no Taeyong it’s not! They all know that I like them now, they’re probably disgusted with me, especially Yuta, for liking a couple who are already together!”

Johnny found it hard to breath, his chest heaved up and down as thoughts of being hated by them swirled in his mind.

“Johnny breathe, hey, it’s okay,” Taeyong’s soothing voice continued to speak, “in, out, just like that Johnny, good job.”

When his breathing returned to normal Taeyong spoke again, “It’s going to be okay, just believe in me. Talk to them when you get back to Korea, okay?” 

Johnny nodded his head before remembering that Taeyong couldn’t see him, “Okay, thank you Yongie.”

“You don’t have to thank me, I’m your best friend, I’m always going to be here for you”.

Despite his phone call with Taeyong, he doesn’t text the group chat back, fearing that they would hate him. He was stupid for drunkenly confessing to three people at once, now he’s going to get his heart shattered three times. As if heartbreak from one rejection didn’t hurt enough. 

Johnny could feel tears prick at his eyes, _fuck_ his heart hurt. He hugged the cat plushie on his bed close to his body. His heart throbbed along with his aching head as he just laid there, not moving as he fought the tears that threatened to leak out. 

“I’m so pathetic,” his whispered to himself softly, voice cracking as the first tear trailed down his cheek. 

For the rest of the break, none of them contacted him. He didn’t hear from Doyoung, Jaehyun, or Yuta. Johnny wasn’t going to lie, that fucking hurt. He felt like shit, his heart was heavy in his chest and nothing he did could keep his mind from thinking about them. 

***

When he got back to Korea he avoided them. He didn’t contact them and ignored their messages and phone calls. When they showed up at his dorm room he would tell Taeyong to tell them that he wasn’t here. Whenever they would come to the cafe he part timed at, he’d ask his coworker to take over and hide in the back room.

It was bad. 

But Johnny didn’t want to confront them, he wasn’t ready to have his heart broken three times. He didn’t think he could take it, so he continued to ignore them. Until one day Doyoung and Jaehyun were able to corner Johnny after one of his lectures. Jaehyun wore an expression of hurt as Doyoung opened his mouth to speak.

“I have to get to my next class-” Johnny tried to interject only for Doyoung to cut him off.

“Cut the bullshit, you’ve been ignoring me and Jaehyun like the plague and according to Yuta you’ve been ignoring him too,” he spoke, voice laced with undertones of sadness.

Johnny’s heart squeezed upon hearing his tone.

“Why are you avoiding us Johnny?” Jaehyun asked quietly, his pain more apparent than Doyoung’s. His eyes looked a bit glossy, like he was about to cry. Johnny’s heart squeezed again, his throat feeling dry.

“You can’t just confess to people and ghost them,” Doyoung spoke again, his eyes boring into Johnny’s.

“I wasn’t ready to confront you guys,” Johnny whispered, voice sounding weak and vulnerable. “I wasn’t ready to be rejected by you three,” he was unable to stop his voice from cracking.

“W-wait, you thought we would reject you?” Jaehyun asked, sounding pained. Johnny only nodded his head, dropping his gaze to the floor, refusing to meet their eyes. 

“Oh honey, why would you think that?” Doyoung asked, stepping closer to Johnny.

“Because you two are already together and are disgusted that I like you two,” he answered, voice cracking at the word “disgusted”. 

Jaehyun’s face crumpled as he launched himself into Johnny’s arms, hugging the taller male. “We would never be disgusted with you Johnny,” Jaehyun spoke, tears leaking out and wetting Johnny’s hoodie.

Johnny felt his heart break when he realized that Jaehyun was crying. Doyoung eventually joined the hug, holding Johnny and Jaehyun close to him. 

When they all calmed down, Johnny drove them back to his dorm where they all sat down on Johnny’s bed. 

Eventually Yuta came over as well and sat down on the comfy bean bag chair in the corner of the room. The room was silent as Johnny’s heart beat against his chest. Anxiety was coursing through his veins as he waited for someone to speak. 

“Johnny, we like you too,” Doyoung was the one to break the silence, turning to look at Johnny. 

The room fell silent again. Johnny sat there trying to absorb the words that were just spoken. Nobody else said a word, all three pairs of eyes on him.  
“Are you just fucking around? Because if you are that’s really me-” Johnny began to speak. He could feel his heart squeezing. 

“We would never fuck with you like that Johnny,” Jaehyun interrupted softly.

“Jaehyun told me from the beginning that he liked you, that’s actually why we almost didn’t get back together, but I told him it was okay as long as he liked me too,” this time it was Doyoung who was speaking.

Johnny stayed silent, his heart still squeezing. He listened to Doyoung talk, not making a sound.

“When I first saw you at the ice cream parlour, I swear my heart stuttered. I thought wow...no wonder Jaehyun likes this guy, he’s gorgeous,” Doyoug continued, his lips curling into a soft smile as he recalled that moment.

“I wasn’t planning on developing feelings for you...but it was kind of inevitable when your smile is that breathtaking.” 

Johnny could feel heat rise to his cheeks as Doyoung continued to talk. Was this really happening right now? 

Jaehyun gently put a hand on his thigh a squeezed softly, “Plus these thighs are killer, Doyoung has a weakness for thighs”.

“So you both like me?” he asked softly, eyes darting up to look at the couple’s faces, “I’m not like intruding...or anything?”

The couple nodded, each taking one of Johnny’s hands, their fingers intertwining. 

“We always felt like our relationship was missing something, I think you might be that something,” Jaehyun spoke softly.

Johnny blushed at that, “You mean that?”

The couple nodded to answer his question. It was then that Yuta let out a huff of breath, drawing everyone’s eyes to him. 

He had his arms crossed over his torso and he wore a frown on his face. Johnny felt his blood run cold at that expression. Maybe Yuta did mind. He took his hands from the couple and casted his eyes downward again, unable to meet Yuta’s sharp gaze.

“So they’re the ones you also like huh Johnny?” his voice didn’t betray any feelings, this only made Johnny want to shrink into himself.

He nodded his head softly, unable to verbally answer the male. 

Yuta directed his gaze to Jaehyun and Doyoung, his lips slowly forming into a little smirk.

“Well just so you know, I already kissed Johnny breathless.”

Johnny could feel the blood rush to his cheeks as he recalled their drunken makeout session at the party.  
“You kissed Johnny already?” Jaehyun asked, clearly disappointed that he wasn’t the first to kiss Johnny. 

“Mhm I sure did, he makes cute noises when he’s being kissed,” Yuta added smugly, standing up from the bean bag chair and walking over until he’s right in front of the three.

Oh god, he wanted the ground to swallow him up. He could feel his burning cheeks when Yuta said that. His heart was beating loudly, he could hear it in his own ears.

“I wonder what other noises he can make,” Yuta spoke again, his voice suddenly sounding huskier. 

He shivered lightly when Yuta caressed his cheek gently, his body involuntarily leaning into his touch. When his head was tilted up, by Yuta’s finger on his chin, he was greeted with the softest smile ever.

“Can I kiss you again?” he asked softly, his other hand gently brushing Johnny’s hair back, letting his nails scrape against his scalp.

Johnny nodded his head, eager to kiss Yuta again.

“Good boy Johnny,” Yuta whispered bending down to capture his plump lips into a kiss. 

Kissing Yuta was a euphoric feeling, once again he tasted like strawberries, but this time without the liquor. Johnny decides that he likes this taste better. He hummed into the gentle kiss, letting Yuta climb into his laps as they kissed.

He could feel Doyoung and Jaehyun move to Taeyong’s bed to give them more space. Johnny wouldn’t mind if they stayed, but his lips were too occupied to say anything. 

Johnny parted his lips to let Yuta lick into his mouth, their tongues intertwined with one another into a tango full of passion and desire. A soft whine sounded from Johnny when Yuta tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth.

A groan sounded from next to them, presumably from Doyoung. 

The way Yuta gently caressed his cheek, contrasted from how hard he was kissing Johnny. He could feel himself getting swept away which each second that they kissed.

When they pulled back, a string of saliva connected the two. Johnny was panting as Yuta rested his forehead against his. He gently carded his fingers through his silky soft hair, a look of adoration written on his face.

“Oh, baby you look so wrecked and I’ve only been kissing you,” Yuta cooed, taking Johnny’s face and turning it so that the couple could see him. 

Doyoung gasped softly as he took in the way he looked. His cheeks were flushed a soft pink, his eyes were slightly glossed over and his lips were puffy from Yuta sucking and biting them.

Jaehyun tugged at Doyoung’s sleeve drawing his attention back to his boyfriend, who was obviously turned on from watching them kiss. His pupils were wide, full of desire and lust.

“What is it baby?” 

“I want to kiss Johnny too, can I kiss him?” he asked softly, lips jutted out into a pout. 

Johnny was still trying to get his heart rate to go back to normal when Jaehyun asked this, and this only made him want to scream. Was this really happening to him? What did he do in his past life to deserve the attention of these godly men? 

He watched Doyoung caress Jaehyun’s cheek, leaning in to peck his lips lightly.

“That’s okay with me kitten, but you have to ask Johnny and Yuta if you can kiss him”. 

Jaehyun turned his head to look at Yuta who still hasn’t moved from his position on Johnny’s lap, in fact he was now lightly kissing along his jawline. 

“Yuta hyung?” Jaehyun spoke up softly.

Yuta only hummed against Johnny’s skin, not directing his attention to the younger. 

“I want to kiss Johnny, can I kiss Johnny please?” he asked, voice sounding sweet and soft.

His hands were curled into fists, resting on his laps as he waited for Yuta to respond. 

Finally he moved away from Johnny’s neck to look at the younger.

“I’m okay with that, but let’s ask Johnny, I can’t consent for him,” Yuta answered gently, caressing Johnny’s face.

“Just kiss me, I don’t care who does it, just kiss me,” Johnny spoke suddenly, turning to Jaehyun to make grabby hands. 

Jaehyun felt his heart melt at that gesture, moving to get off of Taeyong’s bed to approach Johnny. Yuta carefully climbed off of his laps and moved to sit next to Doyoung. 

“Can I kiss you Doyoung?” Yuta asked suddenly as Jaehyun placed his lips gently against Johnny’s their lips molding together into a sweet kiss.

Doyoung nodded his head, gripping Yuta’s chin and pulling him into a heated kiss, immediately licking into his mouth.

Jaehyun whined softly against Johnny’s lips, hips rutting softly against his. The movement made Johnny keen, whining into their kiss. Jaehyun took the opportunity to slip his tongue in between his plump lips, taking in Johnny’s minty breath that had a hint of coffee to it.

Johnny’s hands moved to grip at his plush ass, squeezing at the flesh, making the male in his lap moan. 

“Do that again Johnny, he likes it,” Doyoung suddenly speaks, pulling away from kissing Yuta. 

Jaehyun nodded his head, licking Johnny's neck, sucking softly which made Johnny take a sharp intake of air. 

“You like that Johnny?” Jaehyun asked, kissing the now reddening skin, “you’re such a sensitive baby, aren’t you?”

Johnny only nodded his head, kneading Jaehyun’s plush ass, almost like using it to ground himself. 

Jaehyun slowly pushed him down onto the bed, straddling his hips. He licked and nipped at Johnny’s neck, wanting to be the first one to mark his soft honeyed skin. 

Tilting his head slightly to the side to give Jaehyun more access to his neck. He was met with the sight of Doyoung pulling Yuta’s shirt off, before kissing all along his chest, drawing beautiful moans from Yuta. Johnny whimpered at that, making Yuta look at him, a smirk etched to his face.

“Aw baby, is Jaehyun not giving you enough? Do you need more?” Yuta cooed, voice sounding sickeningly sweet.

Hearing that only drew a soft while from Johnny’s parted lips, his head bobbing up and down to signal yes, he needed more. 

“Such a needy little slut aren’t you Johnny?” Yuta asked through his occasional moans as Doyoung begins to suck on his nipples.

Johnny nodded his head again and pulled at Jaehyun until the male sat back up, resuming his position of straddling his waist.

“More Jaehyun, please…” he spoke, looking up at him. 

“Why don’t you remove his clothes for us kitten, be a good boy for master and get him prepped okay?” Doyoung suddenly spoke, giving Jaehyun instructions. “You know how to make him feel good don’t you?”

Jaehyun eagerly nodded his head, wanting to please both Doyoung and Johnny. He turned his gaze back to Johnny and climbed off of him so that he could sit up. 

As he tugged his shirt off, Jaehyun left a soft kiss on Johnny’s cheek.

“Are you comfortable with this baby? Do you want to keep going or do you want to stop?” he asked softly, eyes gazing into Johnny’s tenderly. 

Johnny shook his head at the word stop, “No no! Don’t stop, I want this,” he took a pause and glanced over to Yuta and Doyoung, “with all three of you...can I?”

The two stopped what they were doing and turned to meet Johnny’s eyes.

“Of course baby, today is all about you,” Yuta cooed softly, “be a good boy and let Jaehyun prep you first okay?”

Johnny nodded his head, directing his attention back to Jaehyun who was waiting patiently for him. When he had all of Johnny’s attention back on him, he returned to kissing his neck, slowly trailing kisses down to his chest, leaving swirls of purples and red marks in its wake. 

Jaehyun let his hand roam along Johnny’s body freely, feeling up his toned stomach and chests. He kisses along his sternum for a bit before placing his mouth over one of Johnny’s nipples, his hand tweaking the other one. 

That made Johnny whine, bucking up against him, grinding their hardening cocks against each other. 

Looking up at him, Jaehyun smirked softly, “Do you like having your nipples played with baby?” 

Johnny’s body involuntarily shivered as he nodded his head.

“Wanna be called puppy..” he whispered softly, making Yuta coo again.

“Aww look at our kitten and puppy”.

Jaehyun buried his face into Johnny’s chest, biting softly at the skin. 

“Alright kitten, you’ve left enough marks, leave some places for me and Yuta”.

Hearing Doyoung’s words, Jaehyun complied, kissing his way down until he reached Johnny’s belt. After swiftly undoing the belt and tossing it aside, he placed a soft kiss on his hip bones.

“Puppy, can you lift your hips for me baby?” he asked, rubbing gentle circles on his hips.

Hearing the new title fall from Jaehyun’s lips only made Johnny’s body shiver. He lifted his hips and let the other pull his pants off. 

Once the pants were off, Jaehyun let out a little gasp, hand immediately touching his clothed hardening cock. Johnny shivered at that, biting his bottom lips. 

“You’re huge puppy...you’re not even fully hard yet,” he marveled softly, kissing the clothes tip before pulling his boxer briefs down. 

Johnny hissed softly when the cold air reached his exposed cock, but that melted into a moan when Jaehyun wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. He gripped the bed sheets with one hand as the other found its way into Jaehyun’s soft hair.

Jaehyun looked up at Johnny for a brief moment to gauge his reaction, before without any preamble, licked a firm, wet stripe up his dick and swallowed him down. 

The grip in Jaehyun’s hair tightened as Johnny desperately tried to hold back his noises. 

“Ah ah puppy, let us hear the beautiful noises you make okay?” Yuta suddenly spoke up, making Johnny nod his head. 

Jaehyun experimentally swallowed around Johnny, knowing that Doyoung liked it when he did this. That made Johnny react violently, his body shuddering, letting out a harsh breath. 

“Fuck Jae,” Johnny hissed, tugging harshly at his hair. 

He whined around Johnny’s dick, sending vibrations along the shaft, making him whine out loud. Bucking his hips into Jaehyun’s mouth, Johnny tried to fuck into it until Jaehyun pushed his hips down to the bed, holding them in place. 

Making a high whine in his throat when Jaehyun delicately licked the underside of the head, lapping up the precome that was dripping there, Johnny looked at Yuta and Doyoung with a needy look on his face, almost beckoning them to come over. 

Yuta complied, taking the spot behind Johnny, hands immediately finding their way to his nipples, pinching them between his fingers.  
Johnny whined, hips trembling from having his cock sucked and nipples played with. Yuta swallowed his whines by kissing him harshly. 

Jaehyun suddenly took all of him into his mouth, gently sucking as Johnny made a sound so wrecked it almost sounded like he was in pain, if it wasn’t for the fact that he immediately spurted out more precum into Jaehyun’s mouth.

Doyoung watched from the other bed, stripped naked with his cock in his hand, gently pumping the shaft as he watched the three on Johnny’s bed. 

Knowing that Doyoung was watching only encouraged Jaehyun more as he hummed around Johnny, softly bobbing his head up and down, along the shaft. 

Johnny’s grip of his hair tightened, the vibrations making his hips jerk. He began to control how Jaehyun was sucking him off, moving his head up and down his now hardened cock. 

Pulling Jaehyun up again, Johnny’s body shook with desire as he took in the haziness in his eyes, his plush lips still surrounding the head of his cock. Blinking slowly at Johnny, he went back down making a choking noise when his cock hit the back of his throat. 

“Shit kitten,” Johnny whined softly, “I-I’m going to cum”.

The pink haired male, gripped the base of his cock, tongue darting out to lap along the shaft and head where Johnny was steadily leaking precum. With each bob of his head, Johnny guided him further and further down until Jaehyun was involuntarily gagging on his cock again. 

Jaehyun continued to bob his head along his shaft, coming up to suck at the head every so often before going back down and gagging again. 

When Johnny’s cock began to twitch in his mouth, he pulled off with a pop and instead directed his mouth to Johnny’s hole.

Johnny let out a high whine, turning his head to capture Yuta’s lips into a kiss again. Jaehyun’s tongue prodded at Johnny’s hole, slowly tongue fucking Johnny open. He’d press soft kisses to his asscheeks every once in a while. 

Yuta began to kiss Johnny's neck, adding new hickeys to the ones already there. This made Johnny’s overwhelmed body shake, beckoning Doyoung over. When he finally came over, Johnny pulled in down into a heated kiss, moaning into his mouth when Jaehyun added a finger alongside his tongue.

“Do you have lube puppy?” Yuta asked, hands gently rubbing along Johnny’s chest. 

Johnny nodded his head and gestured to the nightstand, lips never leaving Doyoung’s. Yuta shuffled around before retrieving a small bottle lube and throwing it to Jaehyun. 

Rubbing the lube to warm it up, Jaehyun pressed gentle kisses to Johnny’s inner thighs. 

“You’re such a good puppy, isn’t he master?” he asked with a grin.

Doyoung pulled back from kissing Johnny to answer him, “Yes he is, and you’re such a good kitten for opening him up for us”.

Hearing that praise, Jaehyun circled a finger around Johnny’s rim making shiver from delight as the warmed up lube felt nice. Slowly pushing a finger in, he kept going until his finger was all the way in. 

Doyoung swallowed all of Johnny’s gasps and whines, a hand reaching down to wrap tenderly around his throat. 

Jaehyun began to move his finger in and out of Johnny, making the other buck his hips violently at the sensation.

Johnny tore his lips away from the kiss and whined loudly, “More kitten! I need m-more”.

He complied of course, slotting another finger into Johnny’s tight and warm whole. Jaehyun pumped his fingers in and out of him a few times before scissoring them. Tears leaked from Johnny’s eye and Doyoung wiped them away tenderly.

When Jaehyun added another finger and angled them a certain way, Johnny cried out, seeing stars.

“Did that feel good puppy?” he asked thrusting his fingers into the same spot again.  
Johnny’s hips bucked upwards as he cried softly, “S-stop kitten, don’t wanna come from your fingers! I want daddy’s cock”.

He didn’t even realize what he said until everyone stopped moving and Johnny froze, his hands coming up to cover his mouth.

“Um- I’m sorry..I didn-” he stuttered around his words until Yuta cut him off.

“Who baby, who’s your daddy?” he asked, brown eyes full of lust.

Johnny’s eyes widened at the question, “You daddy, you’re my daddy, please fuck me daddy,” he begged sweetly.  
Yuta smiled at that, caressing Johnny’s cheeks again, “Good boy, Johnny, on your fours for me”.

Jaehyun pulled his fingers out of him, making Johnny whine at the sudden emptiness. With shaking limbs, he slowly propped himself up on his fours, wiggling his butt at Yuta. He was immediately met with a sharp slap to his ass, making him slump forward onto the bed, whining from the sensation. 

Yuta watched with amusement as Johnny’s ass jiggled, slowly turning pink from the impact, “I’ve always wanted to do that”.

“Get into the same position next to our puppy, kitten, let master reward you for being such a good boy,” Doyoung spoke up, hand jerking himself off. 

Jaehyun eagerly tugged off all of his own clothing, freeing his aching cock from its constraints before joining Johnny on the bed. He captured Johnny’s lips into a soft kiss, whining into it when Doyoung squeezed cold lube onto his hole, immediately working to finger him open.  
Johnny giggled softly into the kiss, swallowing Jaehyun’s whimpers. 

“You have pretty moans kitten,” Johnny praised gently. 

Yuta pumped his cock a few times after rolling the condom on before rubbing the shaft between Johnny’s cheeks. Johnny immediately back up on his cock, grinding slightly, lips parted to whine softly. 

“Such a good puppy, been so patient for daddy huh?”

Johnny nodded his head eagerly, “Please daddy, fuck puppy, puppy been a good boy”.

Yuta nodded his head, squeezing Johnny’s ass before pushing the tip of his cock to his entrance. Johnny moaned loudly, gripping the bed sheets underneath him when Yuta began to feed his cock into Johnny. He pushed in slowly until he bottomed out, letting out little grunts and pants as he pushed in. 

He stayed still for a while to let Johnny adjust, leaning forward to place gentle kisses along his back and shoulder blades.

After a few moments, Johnny wiggled his butt again, “Daddy I’m ready please..”

Hearing that, Yuta began to thrust shallowly into Johnny, hands gripping onto his hips to pull him onto his cock. Johnny moaned loudly, letting out lewd noises every time Yuta thrusted into him. He pushed back as well, meeting Yuta’s thrusts. 

Soon the room was filled with nothing but moans from the four of them, the sound of skin slapping against skin and the squelching sound from the lube. 

Johnny had tears rolling down his face as he cried out from how hard Yuta was fucking him. His skin felt like it was on fire, everywhere Yuta touched, he felt like he was being branded. 

Yuta’s pace was relentless, thrusting into Johnny, not caring that his entire body was being shaken. 

Next to them, Doyoung was thrusting equally as hard into Jaehyun, making the poor boy’s eyes roll back from the immense pleasure he felt. Yuta pulled Doyoung into a kiss as they fucked into Johnny and Jaehyun.

When Yuta angled his hips a certain way, it brushed across Johnny’s prostate making him moan loudly.

“There daddy! Keep fucking me there,” he begged, tears streaming down his face.

Yuta nodded his head, propping on leg up on the bed and continued to fuck into the spot over and over until Johnny felt a familiar tightening in his abdomen. 

“Daddy, I’m going to cum!” was all Johnny was able to say before Yuta flipped him over and continued to abuse his whole.

“I want to see your face when you cum for me, understand?” he growled into Johnny’s ears, fucking into him with an unrelenting pace. 

Johnny nodded his head. With a few more thrusts, he was shooting his cum all along his own abdomen, some of it landing on Yuta’s chest. Yuta continued to thrust into him throughout his orgasm, desperately chasing after his own relief. He came not much longer after, emptying into his condom. He immediately let himself fall on top of Johnny, not caring about the cum on his abdomen. They were both panting when Doyoung and Jaehyun both came with a shout.

For a while the room was filled with nothing but panting before Johnny suddenly spoke up, “Does this mean you’re all my boyfriends now?” 

“If that’s what you want baby, then yes,” Yuta spoke softly pulling out of Johnny. 

He tied up the condom and tossed it away before returning with a warm towel to wipe them all down. As Yuta wiped them down Jaehyun started to laugh. 

“What is it Jae?” Doyoung asked inquisitively, curious as to what’s making his sweet boyfriend laugh.  
“Nothing, I’m just so happy that Johnny drunkenly confessed to us, I thought he’d never realize that we like him”.

“He didn’t realize though baby! We had to corner him and force him to talk to us,” Doyoung answered laughing. 

Johnny covered his face with his hands and groaned, making Yuta laugh.

“That's Johnny, dense and bad with feelings”.

Then he crawled back into bed, none of them bothering to get dressed. Yuta pulled the blankets up over their bodies and they cuddled with each other until they fell asleep.

And that’s how Taeyong finds them hours later. He shook his head slightly and left the dorm again with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my dearest angel Johnny! I love you to the end of the universe and back.


End file.
